digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
DoruGreymon
DoruGreymon is an Animal Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. It is a massive Digimon whose form was released through the Interface on its brow by the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", which slept within the deepest parts of its DigiCore, and that holds the alias of "Final Enemy". With its overwhelming stature, it can demolish any dauntlessly courageous Digimon, and even the attacks of the "Nightmare Soldiers" are deflected with one sweep of its wing. As it is highly intelligent, it won't reveal its existence carelessly, so it is difficult to even detect it. Attacks *'Metal Meteor': Fires a supermassive iron sphere more than ten times its own size, crushing the opponent in one hit. *'Bloody Tower': Skewers the opponent before flinging them up into the sky. Design Etymologies ;DORUguremon (ドルグレモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media. English media format "DORU" without the capitalization. *From DIGIMON OR UNKNOWN-MONSTERS.Digimon Chronicle, " " 1.0 *(Ja:) Gure. Romanization of "gre" which may come from . ;DoruGreymon Name used in most American English media. *From "DORU" but without the capitalization. *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Chronicle Digimon D-Cyber Digimon World DS DoruGreymon digivolves from Dorugamon, and can digivolve further into Dorugoramon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk DoruGreymon is #241, and is an Ultimate-level, HPtype-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 231 HP, 226 MP, 136 Attack, 122 Defense, 81 Spirit, 104 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, EX Damage3, and LuckyMedal3 traits. DoruGreymon digivolves from Dorugamon and can digivolve to Dorugoramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to DoruGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 38, with 3000 Machine experience and 4800 Dragon experience. DoruGreymon can also DNA digivolve from Greymon and Garurumon, or Drimogemon and NiseDrimogemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 34, with 4500 Dragon experience, and 2500 Machine experience. DoruGreymon can DNA digivolve to Alphamon with MagnaAngemon or Magnamon, or to Gryphonmon with Toucanmon. DoruGreymon can be hatched from the Dragon Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution DoruGreymon is #159, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements, and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Super Escaping Feet, Super Lucky, and Stun Barrier traits, and it has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Task Canyon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for DoruGreymon or Dorugoramon. DoruGreymon digivolves from Dorugamon and can digivolve into Dorugoramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into DoruGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 28 with 125 attack, 90 defense, and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived DoruGreymon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red DoruGreymon DigiFuses from Dorugamon and Tyrannomon, and can DigiFuse to Dorugoramon with MetalGreymon (Vaccine), and to Examon with MetalTyrannomon, RizeGreymon, Vermilimon, and AeroVeedramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth DoruGreymon is a Fire Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Garurumon, Greymon (Blue), Cyclonemon, and Dorugamon, and can digivolve to Alphamon, Kentaurosmon, and Examon. Its special attack is Metal Meteor and its support skill is Haymaker which increases the chance to critical hit by 15%. In Complete Edition, DoruGreymon can also digivolve from Raptordramon and can digivolve to Dorugoramon. DoruGreymon can no longer digivolve to Examon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory DoruGreymon is #181 and is a Fire Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Garurumon, Greymon (Blue), Cyclonemon, Dorugamon, and Raptordramon and can digivolve to Alphamon, Kentaurosmon, and Dorugoramon. Its special attack is Metal Meteor and its support skill is Haymaker which increases the chance to critical hit by 15%. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode DoruGreymon digivolves from Dorugamon and can digivolve to Alphamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode Digimon Battle DoruGreymon is a card digivolution of Dorumon. In order to unlock this digivolution, you must card digivolve DexDorugamon to Dorugamon and then DexDoruGreymon to DoruGreymon. DoruGreymon can also digivolve to Alphamon Ouryuken. Digimon Masters DoruGreymon digivolves from Dorugamon at level 25 and digivolves to Dorugoramon at level 41. Digimon Heroes! Doruguremon digivolves from Dorugamon and can digivolve to Alphamon and Dorugoramon. Digimon Links DoruGreymon digivolves from Garurumon, BlackGreymon, Cyclonemon, and Dorugamon and can digivolve to Alphamon and Kentaurosmon. Digimon ReArise DoruGreymon digivolves from Dorugamon and can digivolve to Alphamon or Gaiomon. Notes and references